The Fox Demon and Monkey Princess
by wolfpac3000
Summary: Naruto charecters in DBZ! Starting from the end of Red Ribbon Army saga all the way to the Cell Saga, watch Goku, Naruto and company battle fierce villans and have desperate battles in this mixing of the two epic stories.


_An: Okay, basically Naruto in the Dragon World. Naruto will be interacting with Goku and the other Z-fighters around the time of the Fortuneteller Baba saga (In Dragon Ball) and I will continue this until the Android saga (won't be doing the Buu Saga based on my own personal hatred of the saga). This will also be replacing Gift of the Kyuubi for the time being because I have absolutely no idea where I going with that thing. It took me forever just to come up with that one chapter so it might be awhile before I updated that. _

The Fox Demon and the Monkey Princess

Last time …

Son Goku and friends have managed to successful defeat the Fortuneteller Baba and her fighters and discovered the location of the seventh and final dragon ball; it is in the legendary village of warriors, the Leaf Village of the Elemental Archipelago. Eagar to finish his quest and revive Upa's father after his death to the merciless Mercenary Tao, Goku speeds off in search of the last dragon ball.

Meanwhile in the Leaf Village...

This but one of the legends that the people tell. It was nighttime in the Leaf Village, a sleepy peaceful little town isolated from the rest of the world. It enjoys bountiful harvests, temperate climate and generally good weather. At night, the people can sleep peacefully, knowing that the famed warriors of the village would protect it from evil. One of the most famous warriors was Chief Minato Namikaze, a genius and student under one of the greatest fighters in the world. However, one day a fox monster appeared and attacked the Leaf Village. Chief Namikaze set out to destroy the demon, but was on the verge of being defeated when a giant ape appeared on the scene. The ape helped the Chief defeat the demon, but both were mortally wounded in the battle. The villagers went out to find that the giant ape that fought was a woman, the wife of one of the town's strongest warriors. Since that day, that woman was praised for efforts in stopping the demon, and her husband rose to prominence. However, the demon managed to gain its revenge. It had a child that continues to run rampage and create problems for the Leaf Village. Today marked the worst thing the demon child has ever done to the inhabitants of the village.

It was a sunny day in the Leaf Village; the town had been hit through hard times in the last few years. Crop failures and village repairs have near bankrupted the village. The son of the demon fox is generally the cause of the misfortune of the village. His actions caused crop failures and he was the one who stole money from the treasury. His actions have caused the town to go into a downward spiral and the only way to earn any money was to become a war single man with gravity defying silver hair was running down the street. One couldn't tell the expression on his face due to it being covered by a mask but one could tell he had a panicked look on his face.

"_This time, he's gone too far! Sensei would be horrified if he were to learn that the brat that he allowed to live was causing all these problems for the village!" _the man thought.

"Kakashi!" the silver haired man turned at the sound of his name being called, a man with goggles and messy black hair came running out of his home and grabbed Kakashi by his shirt. "Is it true, god tell me he didn't do it!"

"Hai, Obito," Kakashi said sadly, "The monster kidnapped them all,"

"Why? What did we do to deserve such horrors; we paid the tribute for this month didn't we? My wallet is on life support for god's sake!" Obito cried, whipping the tears with his sleeve.

"Unfortunately, 100 packets of ramen weren't enough to satisfy it, damn bastard," Kakashi said with a grimace. The two men continued to run towards the large crowd of people that were all spouting angry outburst and comments.

"The demon must be punished for this!" one man cried, another yelled, "For too long have we allowed that beast to live among us! How many more times must we suffer before we finally are rid of that monster?" The crowd gave a deafening roar and many began to chant their hatred for the monster for the

"EVERYONE QUIET!" one voice shouted above the rest.

Everyone turned to see the Mayor of the town walking towards the front of the mob. The mayor had an almost regal quality to him; every step he took mimicked that of a king walking to address his people. He had long black hair that went down to his waist, he wore white robes that appeared loose fitting and comfortable, yet formal. However, the most noticeable quality about the man was his eyes; they were a pale almost lavender color and appeared to have no pupil. When the people saw him, they grew silent, almost worshipful of the leader in front of him.

"My dear people, do we all know who the one who created this crisis before us?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Hell yeah we do! It was that damn fox demon's son who stole all the Icha Icha in this town!" one man cried angrily. The other people of the mob began to shout in agreement, while a few began to cry at the loss of their beloved smut.

"Yes, my all seeing eyes caught the boy as he and his gang stole the Icha Icha novels from the bookstores, and from the good people of this town." The mayor said solemnly, "However, this isn't the only thing he took from us, and he stole something from me that means more to me than anything in the world."

The crowd went silent as they waited for the mayor to continue to speak. After allowing the people to suck up the tension, the Mayor said in a quiet voice, "The beast took my only daughter, Hinata."

There was a collective gasp, everyone knew that the mayor loved Hinata, and she was the only person he had left in his life after the death of his wife, Nassau, who died stopping the dreaded Nine Tailed Fox demon that plagued the town before. Nassau had a special power that allowed her to fight the demon, and that Hinata, her only daughter, was the only one who inherited it. Unfortunately, Hinata was a shy and fragile gir,l who seemed to lack the strength and power that her mother possess, but was kind-hearted and gentle, and lacked the will to properly use it to kill the beast's son.

" No wonder he attempted something this big, without Hinata around, he can terrorize the Leaf village without any fear, am I wrong Mayor Hyuuga" Kakashi said quietly.

"No, Kakashi. I fear that unless we can find a hero and soon, the dreaded fox demon will march into the village and slaughter us all." Mayor Hyuuga said with a sigh.

Over the South Ocean, a small boy was zooming over the water on a flying cloud. He had spiky black hair and orange and blue clothes.

Checking the map that he was given, he stated "According to Fortuneteller Baba, the dragon ball should be in the Leaf Village! Once I get it, I'll be able to bring Upa's dad back to life!"

He continued onwards until he reached a small island, with lush green forest and a small village near the coast.

"That must be the village! Nimbus drop me off here!" he commanded his cloud. Son Goku hopped of his cloud and landed in the middle of the street much to the surprise of the villagers.

The two men instantly appeared in front of him, one man had gravity defying silver hair. The other had spiky black hair and goggles. They both were wearing similar military like outfits and were looking down at the curious Goku.

The one with silver hair spoke first, "Who are you and what intentions do you have with our village"

"Hi! My name is Son Goku and I'm looking for a dragon ball!" he said happily.

The two men gave each other a glance and said to the boy, "Also boy tell me why do you have a tail." The man with goggles asked pointing at Goku's tail.

"Um, I was born with it." Goku answered slightly confused. The two men's eyes widen at that, and the silver haired one said, "Quickly Goku-san, we need you to meet someone."

The two men began to lead a confused Goku down the street, he saw that many of the homes were boarded up and were abandoned. Some of the people were walking around with a dazed look on their face, most of these people were men but there was a surprising amount of women who also seemed depressed.

"Wow, what happened here?" Goku asked looking around.

"This is the doing of the Demon Fox," the silver haired said sadly, "That monster stole the one thing that keeps this town together,"

"Not only that but he kidnapped the mayor's daughter too, the bastard." The goggled man added irritably.

Soon the two reached the town square were a large mob were brandishing pitchforks and other weapons. There were cries of "The demon will die, today!" and "We will avenge the Icha Icha!"

At the very front of the mob was a regal looking man with long black hair flowing down his back, loose fitting white robes, and pale lavender eyes, with no pupil.

"People of the Leaf Village, today is the day that we rid ourselves of a threat that has plagued our village for too long!" He said to the mob, who roared in approval. "We are a village of warriors, whose techniques make us feared throughout the land!"

The crowd roared in agreement, many were talking about the bravery of the Mayor while others were eager to get revenge on the dreaded demon.

"Today, we are going to march into the Forest of Death, kill the creature and save my daughter!" there was silence, "and more importantly the Icha Icha!" At this the crowd broke into ravenous applause, a few men were crying, one of the men holding Goku had shed a few tears.

"Now I ask you, who will join in the attack on the demon's stronghold?"

Suddenly the crowd went silent, a few coughed into their hands, others looked around, one man in a white coat and stethoscope said that he had a doctor's appointment, and ran away. The Mayor's eyes lost a bit of their shine when he asked. He looked at the crowd with a solemn expression and asked, "Is there no one among you who will step up and risk their life for the village?"

There was a loud shout from the back of the mob, "I'll do it!" The entire mob turned to see a small boy in an orange gi being followed by Kakashi and Obito. They were so amazed by his statement that they completely ignored his tail.

Chief Hiashi gave a small smile to the lad and said, "While I appreciate your help little one, I'm not sure that you can handle a monster such as the beast on your own."

"Uh huh," Goku said stubbornly, "I can go beat up this monster without a problem."

Before the Mayor could respond, Kakashi spoke up, "Perhaps this kid fights him, and he has the one thing that Nassau had that allowed her to fight its mother."

Hiashi step backed and took a good look at the boy in front of him. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed the Kanji for turtle on his shirt and his eyebrows shot up when he saw that the boy had a tail.

"You have a tail, where are you from boy, who are you?" he asked, his eyes locked on Goku's tail.

"My name is Son Goku, and I'm from very far away!" the boy said with a smile, "I had this tail since I was born, thought it went missing somehow, it came back at the World Martial Tournament,"

"You were at the World Martial Art Tournament?" Obito asked curiously. Goku gave a nod and replied, "Yeah, I was runner up!" This was certainly a shock to many in the mob and especially Obito and Kakashi. Their former sensei, Chief Namikaze, was a former World Martial Arts Champion; he had defeated his future wife Kushina, in the final round. The two were considering going to the tournament and try to win the title in honor of their sensei, but couldn't due to the demon's son. Now they were standing in the presence of the runner up; if Kushina was any indicator, this boy wasn't one to be underestimated.

"I see that would explain the uniform you are wearing," Hiashi said quietly, "In that case than Goku would you kindly help our village in its dire time of need."

"Sure what do you need," "Not too far from here there is a forest that no one dares to go into. It's called the Forest of Death, and true to its name many of the men that we send into the forest never return. At the center of the Forest, is the lair of an evil beast, so fowl it has no name. It's often refer to as the Son of the Fox Demon. He's a horrible beast with the ability to transform and make clones of himself. His fighting ability rivals that of our best warriors; in fact he was able to best Obito and Kakashi, here in a straight fight." Goku looked up to the two men next to him and they gave a small nod.

"Yep, I'll give that runt one thing it's that he's a very skilled fighter." Obito said grimly. However, the message that came across to Goku was "Skilled Fighter, strong! You will find him and fight him! What are you waiting for? Find him!"

Oblivious to Goku's thoughts, Hiashi continued to talk, "While fighting such a beast may be frightening, I hope that you would find it in your heart to assist our village by ridding us of this plague. While understand that …"

"Sure I'll help!" Goku interrupted. This caused many in the crowd to jump in surprise while Mayor Hiashi could only blink. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Sure I'll help!" Goku said cheerfully, "but I have to find the dragon ball first!"

Mayor Hiashi blinked and asked, "Dragon Ball, what is that child?"

"Oh, it's a small orange ball that has a star in it, it looks something like this!" he said, showing a picture of the dragon ball.

_"Where did he pull that picture from" _was the collective thought of the crowd while Mayor Hiashi eyes widened in realization. "Ah, I know where this Dragon Ball is," he spoke, "My daughter found one of those only a few days before she was kidnapped. In fact, I think that she still has it on her person!"

"Tell you what, Goku, if you manage to defeat the Fox Demon and rescue my daughter, then I will give you the dragon ball,"

"Wait a minute Mayor Hiashi, couldn't he be in league with the monster. He wearing its signature color after all!" a villager shouted.

"True, but he is wearing the symbol of the great Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi," Mayor Hyuga noting the Kanji for turtle on Goku's uniform.

"How do you Master Roshi?" Goku asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know him personally, but I have heard of the man. Since Master Roshi is your teacher, then you should have more than enough strength to help our village." Goku made an oh sound and nodded his head.

"Excuse me, Mayor Hiashi," Kakashi said, turning the man's attention away from the odd boy in front of him to silver haired man.

"Obito and I want to help Goku here in his attempt to recover Lady Hinata and the Icha Icha," Kakashi said. Obito nodded and added, "We are the only ones capable of taking you to his tower in the middle of the forest and fighting alongside you."

Everyone in the mob was amazed by the courage the usually eccentric Kakashi and rash Obito were showing. However, this amazement turned to shock when they heard the next comment Kakashi made. "Yeah, that and the little bastard stole my Icha Icha, he's going to pay for what he's done." While some in the crowd were happy to hear that Kakashi was actually taking things seriously. Others namely the female population of the crowd were rather annoyed by the comment that Kakashi just made and were about to teach him a lesson before Mayor Hiashi step in.

"Then it is settled; Goku, Kakashi and Obito will go into the demon's layer and return that which the monster stole. In return, Goku gets the dragon ball and Kakashi and Obito won't be beaten by the female population of the village." Mayor Hiashi said with a smile. Upon hearing this, the crowd gave a loud cheer and began to wish luck upon the warriors.

Among to cheering crowd, there were three children who were heard the entire thing. Giving each other a small nod, they snuck away from the crowd and began to run into the nearby forest. One of them had a very sleepy look, wore glasses, and looked quite nerdy. His name was Udon. "This looks bad," he said

"He's right," his companion said. She was a girl with her orange hair tied into two pony tails. Her deep brown eyes were looking at the third member of their group, "The boss is going to want to know about this,"

The final member of the group nodded his headed in agreement. He had spiky brown hair and a long scarf that dragged behind him. His name was Konohamaru and he was the leader of the three. "You're right; the boss needs to know that some big shot martial artist will be coming after him."

Moegi turned to Konohamaru and asked him, "How do you think the boss is going to take the news?" He responds with a shrug and said, "The boss is use to the people of the village trying to blame him for things he didn't do. Hell, I was in a restaurant when I hear them cursing his name because the toilet was clogged. Nah, he won't be worried about what they say. "

"If anything, the boss will be happy to fight against such a big martial artist, especially the so called second strongest in the world." Udon added with a nod.

"Right, we all know that the boss much more deserving than that guy to be second strongest in the world!" Konohamaru added with a grin. His friends gave him a small look, and then he realizes what he said, "A-anyway, we should go tell the boss." With this said, the three kids scampered off to the forest to warn their boss of the heroes attack.

The Forest of Death lay just on the opposite side of the Leaf Village, at the divergence of two streams. The forest appeared dark, desolate, and gave off a dark and ominous aura. The trees hung low and the branches of many were barren of any leaves; there appearance was now similar to that of decaying human arms that looked ready to pluck up unwavering travelers and gobble them up. Even the trained warriors of the Leaf Village couldn't help be slightly intimidated by the dark trees of the forest, Goku, on the other hand, had an eager face and could sense a great power lying somewhere in the forest.

"All right Goku, this is it the Forest of Death." Kakashi said, his eyes were looking dead ahead into the dark.

"Wow, it's huge!" Goku said with amazement. "But it doesn't look that bad though."

"Yeah, it's the forest mainly gets its name from the fox demon that lives in the tower at the center of it. Otherwise, it's just a normal forest." Obito added glancing at the trees.

At that moment, a huge tiger jumped from the forest and attacked the trio. All three dunked away from the tiger, which turned and went after Goku, who landed in front of a strange stripped tree. Just as the tiger was about to reach the boy, it was picked up by one of the branches from the tree. The tiger growled and put up a terrific fight before being dragged above the leaves. There was a pause before a piercing scream filled the air and then silence.

Obito walked over to Goku and said sheepishly, "Sorry, I forgot that it was called the Forest of Death before the he moved in."

Kakashi joined the two and noticed that Goku seemed to be shaking. "_Crap, even though he's a Martial Arts Fighter, he's not a warrior. He can't handle this kind of thing." _He thought. He was about to put a hand on the boy for comfort when Goku suddenly jumped up into the air.

"Wow, did you guys see that?" Goku yelled with a huge grin. "Giant tigers and trees that can pick you up and eat you! Can all the trees in the forest due that?" he asked looking at a confused Obito.

"Um, no. The tree behind you was a tiger tree, you can tell by the stripes on it," he noted pointing at the black stripes running up the tree. "As the name implies they only eat tigers, there are human trees out there in the forest especially around the beast's tower."

Goku was so excited that he almost felt like doing a backflip, "All right, I can't wait any more let's go!"

The two men watched the boy run into the forest without turning back until he disappeared from sight. Kakashi turns to Obito and said, "Well we can't let a little kid outdo us can we?" Obito gave a toothy grin and replied with "Last one there carries all the Icha Icha back?" "You're on!" With that the two ran after Goku, however, the two didn't notice two pair of eyes that were observing them from the Tiger Tree.

"I got to admit that the kid has to have some courage to try to take the boss on." One figure said to the other.

"True, I remember the last group of warriors they sent to defeat the boss, that gag with the tiger sent them all running." The other figure noted.

"Looks like they decide to send Kakashi and Obito again, you figured that they learned after their last loss to the boss. No man can defeat him with _that _technique."

"Well, just because the boss can handle them doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun with them can we Konohamaru?" Moegi asked with a grin on her face. Konohamaru smiled and said "Send a message to the boss, and then catch up okay?" Not waiting for an answer, he began to tree jump in the direction the warriors went.

"Why do I have to do everything," Moegi said under her breath, before going off to deliver the message.

At the tower, Udon was bowed before a figure who staring out a window that overlooked the Forest of Death. "Sir, Moegi has just sent word via spiderweb messaging that Kakashi, Obito, and the martial artist named Goku have entered the forest. At their current pace they would make it to the tower in a few hours."

"Thank you, Udon. Go and help Konohamaru and Moegi give those three a warm welcome would you," the figure said his eyes not leaving the window.

"Hai, boss," and with that Udon left for the forest leaving the figure in the room by his self. The figure turned away from the window and walked into a nearby bedroom. His sapphire blue eyes observed the inhabitant of the room.

"You owe me big for this Hinata-chan," the figure said to the other person in the bedroom. She had dark blue hair that was in a hime cut. Her eyes were pale with a hint of lavender and appeared to have no pupil. She wore simple white jacket and had on black pants. The most off thing about her wasn't her eyes or hair but rather the monkey tail that was currently droopy and hanging almost limply to the ground.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I" she managed to stutter, her eyes turned towards the ground so that no one could see her beginning to cry. Naruto saw this and walked up to her

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan, I'd do anything for a friend." He said giving her a fox-like smile. Seeing Naruto smile, Hinata felt the edges of her lips begin to rise and her face beginning to heat up.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan? You look a bit ill," Naruto asked concerned. "_Naruto's concerned about me! No, don't faint don't faint!" _these were Hinata's thoughts but it was all for not when Naruto brought his hand up to her forehead and what's wrong Hinata-chan, are you not feeling well?"

"_He's touching me…"_ and she was out like a light.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan?" he yelled grabbing her before she hit the floor. Sighing Naruto put her on the bed, and left the room.

"_I can't let Hinata-chan, go back there. Not with what he's planning I can't," _Naruto thought as he went back to the window he was looking at before. _"I will prove your innocence, mother…"_

Well that's complete. For the record, I want everyone to know that this is NaruHina. I am a huge NaruHina fan and it takes all of my willpower to stop me from turning OoR into a NxH fics. However, the fact that Hinata is more popular than Sakura will make me happy man.


End file.
